Allys Surprise
by amazingchloexox
Summary: I dont know really what its about but give it a try and review
1. Chapter 1

Ally was sitting on the piano thinking about the kiss suddenly Austin comes in

"Hey ally liste-"Ally interrupted

"Just don't say anything Austin I understand we both have mixed feelings ,you don't have to gout woth me to spare my feelings ", Ally said sympathetically "

Ally I just thought if we broke up we wouldn't be best friends anymore, I would rather not be your boyfriend then destroy our friendship"

Ally tried to hide her emotions she left the practist room, Austin ran after Ally "Ally wait I'm sorry" They looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately

Austin picked ally up; ally wrapped her legs around Austin. Austin started playing with her bra strap, they kept kissing passionately .

Dez came in and did a high pitched squeal that interrupted there kiss Austin and Ally looked up at Dez shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

(the next day)

Austins P.O.V

Dez and austin are at miami mall,Dez was still shocked about what he said last night

"Listen dez are you ok im sorry about yesterday" austin said embarresed

"so are you going out with ally now?" dez said enthusiastically

"yeah i guess but Kira thinks im still going out with her"

"So are you going to dump her?" dez said confused

"Way ahead of you"

_Austin stood up and walked over to the other side of the mall and phoned kera up_

**Austin**/kira

**"hi kira"**

"hey austin we should go out tonight , my dad has tickets to maroon 5 consert"

**"yeah kira i dont think i can tonight" Austin said awkwardly**

"whats up Austin"

**"i think we should split up" Austin said as nice as he could**

**"**is this about ally?"

**"yeah sort of"**

its ok i understand, you have feelings for ally.i knew you did. anyway i have to go

**ok thanks for understan-**

kira hangs up on austin

Allys P.O.V

_there was lots of things going through allys mind, does austin want me to be his girlfriend _

_Should i tell trish, is dez going to say anything?_

"Ally" Trish shouted clicking her fingers trying to get her attention

"huh" ally said blankly

"what were you thinking about" Trish said suspiciously

"Uh nothing" ally said trying to hide it

"ally your lying i am your best friend tell me already" trish said exitied

"i may have kissed Austin"

"so you kissed austin before"

"It may have almost lead to-"

**"YOU HAD SEX WITH AUSTIN**" Trish shouted

**"NO!** Dez came in and interupted us" ally said

"Ally you have to text austin and sort everything out"

"i was so embaressed though i dont think i could talk to austin or dez the same"

"Ally DO IT" Trish instructed

**Austin**/ally

i think we need to talk about last night

**Yeah we probly should**

ok i will meet you at the music room in 10 mins


	3. Chapter 3

hi** Sorry about the time its taken i thought no one has read it and i havent had time to finesh it but i will continue please review it and give me some ideas thxx :)**

"hi austin" ally said neviously

"Hi Ally so you wanted to talk about last night" said austin

"Yeah" said ally

"i dont want what happend last night to make it awquard between us"

"Yeah i want it to be the same, but what about the kiss did it mean anything to you" ally said

"Yeah i guess, i think we should go out"

"but your going out with Kira" Ally said confused

"no i dumped her, i realised i have always liked you more then her"

"aww austin thats so sweet

_ally gave him a friendly hug, as they seperate austin kisses ally on the cheek_

"now i think we should tell trish and dez" said ally

"yeah well we have a team moon meeting in 1 hour we will tell them then" said austin enthusiasticly

"ok well we wait we can write a song"

(_1 hour later)_

Hey guess who got a job at bellas boots

"OMG they have really nice boots, do you get a Bf discount?" ally said exited

"Oh i was going to get fired today" trish said

"Cant you just get fired tomorow"

Welllll i may have already put glue in the shoes, and ive seen people get stuck already

"Al say these boots really hurt" dez said sadlly

_austin,ally and trish were looking at dez strangly and trying to hide there smerk_

"why were you trying the boots on anyway" ally said confused

"its not funny i just was curious" dez said annoyed

"Anyway i got you a performance on the radio" trish shouted

"OMG thanks trish" austin said exaticly

"annyway me and austin have somthing to tell you" ally said nerviously

"Me and ally are dating" Austin said putting his arm around allys waist

"oh im so happy for you two" trish said happly

anyway me and dez have to go trish said surspiciously

_Trish and dez left _

hey ally did you want to go out somewhere tonight?" austin said

"like on a date?" ally said exited

"Yeah i will pick you up around 7" austin said

Ally went home and text trish ally/** trish**

hey trish will you come help me pick a oufit for my date tonight

**you have a date tonight be there as soon as posible**

_Trish went to allys and brought some fancy dresses with her she knew ally wouldnt want to wear any of them but she is very persaiding_

"hi ally" trish said giving her the bag of dresses

_ally tried them all on there was a turquise one that has a shimmering affect with silver sequins at the wast and it went down just before her nees there was a dress that faded into different colours at the top pink then peach yellowey orange then and the bottom a bright read the last dress was dark blue it had a zip going down the back the bottom of the dress was crympled_ **(****not very good at explaning clothes** **sorry) **_ally picked the lat blue one evan though she didnt like the hight of the dress she thought it was beautfull trish did her hair she had curls and trish did her makeup blue eyeliner and eye shaddow. ally heard te door knock she went to the door_

Wow austin said looking up and down her

**so hope you like it and i need some ideas for the date so please review Thxx for reading so far**

**AmazingChloexox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you fo the reviews Some i have got through my email but it doesnt show up when i look through the story, i will try to make them happen and i am happy that you are liking it Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes**

"ally you look beautfull" austin said sweetly

_austin took ally hand and lead her to his car he opend the car door and shut it for her_

"so where are we going" ally said exited

"Its a surprise" austin said

"You know i hate surprises" ally said a bit annoyed

"Ally trust me you will love it Now put this on"

_They were near to the date place Austin gave ally a blind fold so it would be a surprise when they got there_

"do i have to" ally said

"Yes Trust me ally it will be the perfect date

_They finnaly got there trish and dez were there they helped austin plan there date( austin went the long way so they had a bit longer to get it ready) , Austin got ally out of the car and helped her to get there he sat her down_

"You can take your blindfold off now"

_Ally looked around she was at the beach she could see lots of stars Shimmerin above her an the glow of the moon on the sea she was on a picknick blanket_

"austin this is so romantic"_ Ally kisses austin on the cheek_

"i knew you would love it but i did have some help"

_Trish and dez walked up to them not notising they were holding hands Ally was looking at trish and dez holding hand and pointed it out to austin_

"so is this a doble date?" ally said staring at dez and trish

"no why would you say that" trish said confused

"because you two are blatently going out" ally said pointing out they wear holding hands

"Welllll" Trish said

_Trish and dez ran away _

"so did you want somthing to eat" austin pulled out pickles for ally and pancakes him

About half an hour later austin and ally were walking down the beach

"this was a amazing date austin" ally kisses austin on the cheek

_austin takes ally home they get to her house_

"did you want tocome inside my dad is at a music convention"

"Yeah sure"

_they go inside and watch a bit of a movie when austin kisses ally passionotly he picks her up and carries her to her bedroom._

**a bit of a cliff hanger, need some ideas for trish and dez**


	5. AUTHERS NOTE

**Auther note**

**im thinking about deleting the story or**

**making it change a bit please tell me what you think**

**and whether you like it how its going**

**Thanks (sorry about long time it took been trying to think of ideas)**

**Please REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews if you have any ideas then please tell me i love to hear them**

**Also sory about how long ive taken to write it i was dowting it thinking about how to continue it also i have been busy doing homework**

"Ally are you sure you want to do this" austin said thinking it may not be the best thing to do

"Well i know you want to and i want to make you happy"

"we dont have to have sex to make me happy, we should wait and make it more romatic"

"Yeah i guess"

_Ally leans on austin chest before falling asleep after austin falls asleep she has a dream about_

_Austin and her older with kids and happly married with a great music carrier_

_(next morning) ally wakes up while austin is still asleep, she doesnt want to move as she wants this feeling to last forever_

"morning beautfull" austin says half asleep

"morning"

_Ally goes down stares to make some choco chip pancakes_

_Austin comes downstares from smelling the pancakes_

"mmm pancakes yummy" austin says exited

"Yeah i know you love them"

_Austin and ally sit in silence for a while eating_

"i was thinking we should get trish and dez together as they helped us get together"ally said meedling

"Ally i dont think we should the hate eachother"

"oh well im going shopping later with trish so you could talk to dez"

-  
Allys POV

_ally is with trish shopping at miami mall they go to stylish smoothy shop_ _and buy some drinks_

"So trish what do you think of dez" ally exlamed

"what you on about" trish said trying to hide somthing he voice goes hy pitched

"wait are you two already?" Ally said continuing to meedling

"Nooooooo why would you think that" Trish said trying to denie it

"omg you two are" Ally Squealed

"Shhh dont tell anyone"

So How Did It Happen

_"You iddiot dez you cant feed a bird to a dog" (trish had a job at the pet parlor)_

_"He was hungry and i saw a bird it was a good idea at the time"_

_"so why dont you just feed a hamster to a cat"_

_"Oh thats a good idea"_

_"so are you doing anything tonight" said dez enthusiasticly but scared whether she was going to do anything to him_

_"nope"_

_"Did you want to go watch zaliens 6 in 4d they throw food at you when the grussom parts are on" (like pretend brains)_

_"yeah as long as u buy me what i want"_

_"Fine"_

"really dez fed a bird to a dog"

"i know Right"

Austins POV

"Hey dez"

"Hey austin how did your date end up mine went well" dez said regreting he said that

"oh who did u go out with, so much for allys meedling"

"i didnt say i went on a date did i,"

"Yeah you did who, you know me and ally are together"

I went out with myyyyyy dog? " dez said a little bit confused

"Dez dont lie to me who" "

"I did my dog likes birds" dez said trying to convince him"

"Ohh fine dont tell me but why would your dog like birds"

"Fine im going out with trish"

**Sorry its a bit short i just wanted to put it out i will have a new chapter up soon **

**And i have a idea about what will happen next if you want me to add people**

**Or make somthing happen please IM me or review Thanks for reading and following**

**Amazingchloexox**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks for reading please have a look at my other story i have posted Moons Music Camp**

_It has been a day since we had found out about trish and dez daiting, tonight i am going to meet Austins family i have only met his mum and dad but apparently he has a little sister. we are going to a fancy resterant so he said to wear somthing nice, so i have picked out a peach mid thigh dress with a black belt going around, i amgoing to curl my hair and put my music note clips in there silver with gems on it a;so i am going to wear my dimond earings, my musical note charm bracelets and my Ally neclace. trish is comming around to do my makeup in about 10 minuets i have two hours till austin will be here but i dont know howputting makeup on can take two hours_

_"_Hey Ally"

"Hey Trish, So how are you and Dez"

"Oh we are fine were going to go to a horror convention tonight"

"That sounds like fun"

_2 hours later austin knocks on allys door to see if she is ready he is wearing a fancy shirt that has music lyrics at the bottom with black ripped jeans and his converse shoes, when he saw ally he was stunned_

"Wow, You look amazing"

"Thanks"

_Austin takes Allys hand and takes her to the car then he gets in and start driving_

"so wheres your family"

"We are meeting them there"

"Oh i got you this"

_Austin gives her a charm for her bracelet it has her name on music sheet lines_

"Thank you Austin its beautiful i love it" kissing him on the cheek

"i knew you would"

_They get to the resterant Harmonys it is really nice they have a stage lots of records on the wall it also has lots of musical notes flashing different colours on the wall_

_we walk in and austin takes me to his family There is a little girl looks about six who is waring a pink dress and a plastic tiara we sit down_

"Hello Ally" Mimi says kindly

"Hi im Mike Austins dad" Mike says looking at me

"And im Princess Jessie"

"Hey its nice too meet you all" Ally says

"Hello welcome to harmonys can i take your order"

_they look at the menu trying to decide what there having jessie is colouring in her princess colouring book and austin is helping her. I picked the tomato pasta, Austin picked Pepperoni Pizza, Mimi picked tomato pasta to Mike picked bbq pizza and Jessie picked chicken strippers_

"Princess Ally can you colour Prince Austin keeps going over the lines"

"Hey im trying my best" Austin went into a strop like a little kid

"Why dont me and Austin both help you"

_About 5 minuets later our food comes and they start the entitainment starts they have a few singers come on and of they austin goes up there_

"Hello everybody this song is dedicated to my wonderfull girlfriend Ally"

**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that**  
**You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**Hey-ay ay-ay**  
**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that**  
**You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**(Hey-ay ay-ay 2x)**

**Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd**  
**Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud**  
**Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt**  
**I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now**

**Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones**  
**Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns**  
**I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none**  
**'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun**

**And I'll make you forget (forget)**  
**What you came here for (here for)**  
**For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart**  
**'Cause it needs more**

**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that**  
**You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**(Hey-ay ay-ay 2x)**

**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that**  
**You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**(Hey-ay ay-ay 2x)**

**Would you want, want want it if I opened your gate tonight**  
**Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light**  
**Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right**  
**Your heart at the speed of light_  
[From: .net]_**  
**My heart at the speed of light**

**Jugglin' the consequences, losin' you bluesway**  
**Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway**  
**We're only young once so grow up with me babe**  
**We're already halfway, already halfway**

**And I'll make you forget (forget)**  
**What you came here for (here for)**  
**For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart**  
**'Cause it needs more**

**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that**  
**You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**(Hey-ay ay-ay 2x)**

**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that**  
**You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**(Hey-ay ay-ay 2x)**

**No, I won't leave this room without you**  
**You know you're feelin' like you're supposed to**  
**I know you know you want to see how fast it can go**  
**So I'm a take it to the top**  
**And bring it down slow**

**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that**  
**You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**(Hey-ay ay-ay 2x)**

**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that**  
**You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like**  
**(Hey-ay ay-ay 2x)**

**Hey-ay**  
**Let me hear you like**  
**Hey-ay-ay ay-ay**  
**Can you do it like**  
**Hey-ay ay-ay**

**Hey-ay**  
**Let me hear you like**  
**Hey-ay-ay ay-ay**  
**Can you do it like**  
**Hey-ay ay-ay **

"aww austin" Ally gets up and gives him a light kiss on the lips

_they head to allys door where Austin is droping her_ off

"Austin i had a great time"

"I did too i love you" he says giving her a kiss on her lips

"i love you too"

**Also just wached austin and ally Partners And Parechutes on youtube it is amazing thanks for reviews and i will try to post new chapters when possible so it may take a fewdays for another chapter to go up please if you have any ideas then IM me or review i really need. sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes also i need some ideas for what could happen for the next chapter thinking about making a chapter about trish and dez**  
**I do not own Austin and Ally Or heartbeat**


	8. Chapter 7

Hi I know I haven't posted a new chapter for ages but im going to continue them :)

Ally's P.O.V

Ally: I had a great time meeting your family tonight your little sister is really cute

_Austin: Thanks Ally i hope I can meet your too _

I was thinking we could go on a double date with Trish and dez or we could make a new song I have some lyrics in my head

(Austin and ally go to sonic boom and starts writing you can come to me they sit on the piano bench next to each other **(I Don't own that song))**

_[Ally:]_  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

_[Austin:]_  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]_  
You can come to me,  
Yeah

**Their hands touch and they both start leaning in for a romantic sweet kiss**

_I better get going anyway I love you ally_

love you too austin

**The next day Dez Ally and Trish are hanging out at the Spa (Trishs new job) **

**ALLY **Trish _dez_

Hey ally did you want a free spa day with dez and me I will be working but maby a "Quick" break now and then

**Yeah sounds fun**

oh it will be

_**ally and dez sit down on the spa chairs trish puts a luxurious chocolate face mask on ally then puts pink hair die on dezs face she also puts allys feet into a feet soaker that has lavender sented water in it but gives dez one with dirty water in it**_

if theres anything else you need just say

**keep reading to find out what will happen nextime if you want anything added or ideas to improve the story please say hope u like it please review it**


End file.
